


Let Me Go

by Texting_and_Murder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Episode Related, Pre-Season/Series 10, Season/Series 10, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texting_and_Murder/pseuds/Texting_and_Murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean writes Sam a note before he leaves to howl at the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write drabbles in another fandom, and missed telling 100 word tales. So, I’ll write here, and tell some Supernatural stories...a few hundred characters at a time.

_Sammy let me go._  
  


The pen scratched against the piece of paper; the only noise in the room.

There was no breathing, no ambient human noise.

Not anymore.

He placed the folded note on the pillow, and gently smoothed the blanket, leaving no trace of where his dead body had lain.

He turned to return the pen to the desk, and his eyes landed on the photograph leaning against the base of the lamp: himself, barely four, and his beautiful, smiling mother.

_What would she think of him now?_

Blindly, he reached for his duffle, turned, and left the room.


End file.
